Weakness
by Silver-Shelter
Summary: Goku & ChiChi have a daughter (and they know about it) What trouble will she get into? Will she find love? Danger?
1. Losing Something Important

Hey. I know I have a story going on (actually two stories, but one of them ain't doin so good) but this idea is really bugging me. And I know that this idea ain't original neither, but I have others that are! So, just read this and tell me what you think- keep writing or go back to 'Teacher'.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Chapter One

*Flashback*

The girl's dark orbs were covered in concern. Where were her father and brother? She didn't feel Cell's ki anymore.(A/N: Did Cell have a ki? Well, in this story, he does, kk?) Shouldn't they be rushing home?

She twisted her black hair numerous of times before she heard the door open. She raced to see who it was.

There was Gohan and Krillan. Where's her dad?

"Gohan", the girl whispered, "Where's Dad?"

"I'm sorry, Faith", Krillan said, placing a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Cell killed him."

"No", Gohan said softly, "I killed him."

"Gohan", Faith said, her voice cracking, "Don't say that. I won't believe it. You're getting me upset for nothing."

"But you should have been there…"

"You're right", Faith said firmly, "I should have been there. If I was, I could have helped you guys. But where am I? At home- where all I can do is sit and do nothing. Maybe… if I was there, Dad wouldn't be dead- again."

"It's ok, Faith. We can wish him back", Krillan reassured.

"No", Faith looked into Krillan's eyes, "I have a feeling we won't be able to."

And with that, the ten-year-old went up to her room, crying herself to sleep.

*End Flashback*

Son Faith combed her fingers with her hair as her mother called her down for dinner. '_You have to look nice for dinner_' her mother's voice rang through her head.

"Blah, blah, blah", Faith muttered as she raced downstairs, taking her seat next to Gohan.

"It's about time, Faith", her mother said sternly as she served herself some food.

Faith refrained from rolling her eyes.

Once ChiChi had her food, the boys dug in, grabbing whatever they could.

Faith just sat back and laughed lightly at Gohan's eating habits. Well, Goten wasn't any better.

After the boys had gotten what they needed, Faith finished the rest of the food.

After everyone had finished eating, Faith decided to clear the table.

"I have an announcement to make", ChiChi said happily while Faith washed the dishes.

"Are you having baby?" Goten asked curiously. Everyone stared at him like he was some lab creature no one had seen before.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Ahem", Faith cleared her throat and went back to doing the dishes, trying to hide her laugh.

"Goten, I don't think Mom will be having another baby anytime soon", Gohan explained quickly while ChiChi threw him a 'thank you' look.

"Gohan's right, Goten", ChiChi said, "I'm not having another baby. Faith, come here and sit down please."

Faith sighed and sat in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Ok, well, I decided to send you two to a high school- you know, to meet new people", she said, signaling at Gohan and Faith.

The two teens stared with their mouths hanging open.

ChiChi rushed to explain, "Well, I don't like Gohan locking himself in his room all day. And I certainly don't like Faith going out somewhere and not telling me- especially when she goes to train with Vegeta. I swear, you act like him more and more."

'I wonder why', Faith thought sarcastically.

"Well, alright, Mom", Gohan said, standing up, "If that's… what you want. When do we start?"

"Monday."

*_*_*

Gohan knocked on his sister's door.

"Come in", she called.

Gohan opened her door to find her on her bed with notebook and pencil in hand. 'She must be drawing again', he thought. Gohan took this as a bad sign. She always drew when she was mad.

"Uh…"

"May I help you, Gohan?" she asked patiently.

"Uh, yeah. Mom says that you'll be a junior and I'm going to be a senior."

"Um… ok."

"Um, right. Seeya tomorrow", he said, closing the door.

Faith sighed and looked at the picture on her dresser, clutching the small diamond on the chain the hung around her neck.

'I miss you, Dad.'

TBC!

What do you think? Bad? Good? Should I continue? Let me know!

Bye-Z!


	2. High School

Hey ya'll. Sorry I took so long to update. It took me awhile to think if I really wanted to continue this story or not.

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Chapter Two

"Come on, G! We have to go, _now_!" Faith called to her brother, who was currently a super saiyan.

"Alright, alright!" he called back, tossing aside the criminal and flew up to meet his sister, who also was in super saiyan- although her blonde hair wasn't sticking up like flames.

As Gohan flew up to meet Faith, she yelled at him "Great. Just great. We're late, Gohan. I told you the girl could handle herself. But would you listen? Nope!"

Gohan rolled his eyes as they flew towards Orange Star High School.

As they landed in front of school, Faith looked at the watch on her wrist. The late bell and rung fifteen minutes ago.

Gohan stood there; staring blankly at his surroundings while Faith dragged him into the school. They had gotten their schedule for school in the mail.

Five more minutes passed until Faith and Gohan finally found their homeroom.

Faith swung open the door to find everyone looking in their direction.

Faith gulped and dragged Gohan in the room and walked to the teacher.

The teacher slightly narrowed his eyes at them for disrupting the class, but quickly shrugged it off.

While Faith and Gohan were explaining to him about them being the new students, they heard whisperings throughout the classroom.

"They're wearing the exact same clothes as those fighters from this morning."

"They kinda look like them, too."

"I heard they lived up in the mountains!"

"They're HOT!"

"Attention!" Mr. Hoo called out to the class, "I would like to introduce some new students; Son Gohan and Son Faith."

"Hey", one student called out, "Isn't your dad Son Goku?"

Faith looked at the student curiously as Gohan answered, "Yeah, I guess."

More whispers could be heard.

"Alright, settle down now. Gohan, tell us about yourself", the teacher urged.

Gohan didn't seem fazed by it, but his sister felt it a little strange in why the teacher would ask such a question.

"Well, I like to read…"

"Ne-erd", a boy from the back of the class sang.

A few giggles could be heard.

Faith's hand clenched into a tight fist as she looked at the boy with long, blonde hair.

"Oh, shut up, Sharpener", a girl next to him stated firmly. She had short blonde hair and huge, bright blue eyes.

"And I like to practice martial arts", Gohan added in quickly. Faith let out a laugh before slapping a hand over her mouth. No one seemed to notice except for Gohan, who looked nervously at Faith.

"Shut up", he breathed at Faith.

Faith's smile was gone as she softly kicked him in the ankle.

Unfortuneatly, the teacher saw this.

"Ok, Faith, what do you like to do for fun?" the teacher asked impatiently.

Faith shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I dunno. Play the guitar?"

She thanked them silently when no one gave a response. She twisted her black woven poncho nervously in her hands.

"Alright", the teacher said finally. Remembering the teeny fight they had just a brief moment ago, he decided to split the siblings up, "Ok, Gohan, you can sit next Miss Rubber. Miss Rubber, please stand up."

Erasa happily obliged.

Gohan looked for an empty seat next to his for his sister to sit in, but found nothing. He looked sadly over at Faith, who waved, as he walked to his new seat. He sat next to the girl who defended him against Sharpener. He knew it was going to be hell as Erasa went rambling on about random topics.

"And Faith, You can go sit by Mr. Khoudo. Please stand up, Mr. Khoudo."

A boy with sandy hair and deep, green eyes stood up. 

'He's pretty cute', Faith said, but quickly shook the thoughts from her head. 'He probably has a girlfriend anyway.'

Faith looked over at Gohan, who looked somewhat pissed that the teacher had placed her next to a _boy_. (A/N: Hey, if my older brothers can be goody-goody and overprotective at the same time, so can Gohan. Kapeesh?) 

Faith threw a quick smile, and I mean quick- like how-fast-Gohan-can-fly quick, and brushed off the vibes she was getting from her brother.

She sat next to him and smiled a bit at him. He smiled back, held out his hand, and said, "I'm Seth."

TBC!

Well? Tell me what you think! Thanks!

Bye-Z!


End file.
